meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Squibbons Johnson
Squibbons Johnson is a former soccer-player and current ne'er-do-well. History Born on a far-off planet inhabited by land squid, he traveled to Earth and joined an Australian soccer team and proved to be quite good. As time went on, he discovered that he could enthrall those of Mike P's race and force them to become his slaves by winning a soccer match against them. At one point, he obtained Mike Q as a slave. The mercenary told Squibbons of Mike P's Resort and the riches that could be found there, which pleased the squid greatly. Along the way, they obtained Glob the Blob as another slave, though this was due to the blob's addiction to squid ink. Mike P's Dream When Squibbons reached the Resort, Mike P promptly challenged him to a game of soccer. Setting the wheels in motion, he absconded to Paris to meet with Dox the Elf for unspecified reasons. Upon returning to the Resort for the match, he discovered that Glob was no longer under his thrall. He cared not, however, and promptly defeated Mike P in a soccer match. However, he was tricked into failing a drug test and was promptly beheaded, his tentacles cooked and eaten. At some point, Dox retrieved the severed head and gave it to Degenerate. Count Fikeb and the Quest for Everything Degenerate built a robotic shell for the head, and with this shell Squibbons set off of to battle Count Fikeb. It is unknown how this battle ended. Afterwards, he obtained his liquid metal tentacles and was part of a scheme by Thaddeus to destroy Megia. Squibbons was also present at the battle of South Carolina, which no one remembers. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Squibbons was one of the participants of March Meekrat Madness 2009. His first event was against Double H, and was a quest to steal a totem of Europe from the European branch of the Astounding Superhero Syndicate. Squibbons succeeded, and his next battle was against the Phantom. The goal was to steal an idol from a compound. Squibbons failed. After the tournament, he tried to aid the Red Scare's attempt to destroy the heroes. Menace of the Floating God-Heads After Megia's destruction, Squibbons resurfaced on an island on Earth. His first act was to attack Purple Lamp, and he is currently being employed by Degenerate as a jailor, and according to Degenerate, torturer. This latter bit of information proved to be false, and Squibbons was later revealed to be working with Degenerate to help stop Fost from taking over the world, and was even later revealed to be a double-agent, having lost to Fost in a soccer match. He was then defeated by Mike P and Purple Lamp. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Squibbons is participating in March Meekrat Madness 2010 as a champion of the Stupid. He lost to Baggy Satan in a drinking contest in the first round. Abilities Squibbons is a professional soccer player, and retains those skills in his current form. He is also able to enthrall those of Mike P's race thanks to an ancient spell cast by an alien squid sorcerer which causes those of Mike P's race to challenge alien squids to soccer matches. Thanks to Squibbon's liquid metal tentacles, he has a certain amount of shape-shifting powers, as well as super-strength and durability. Enemies Squibbons hates all of Mike P's race, especially Mike P and Mike Q. He has also come to loathe all of Mike P's friends, including Ethan Crane, Purple Lamp, Talia Andreos, and Baco. Friends and Allies Squibbons usually finds himself in great battles where he usually proves himself to be an asset, and so other villains and ne'er-do-wells are fond of him. He is a member of the Assembly of Antagonists. Category:Characters